everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Laverna Skillfull
Laverna is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the eldest brother who becomes a thief in the fairytale, "The Four Skillfull Brothers". She is excited for her destiny, enraptured with the idea of becoming a charismatic and cunning thief like her father and the heroes in the stories she has read. She however supports the rebel's cause even though it causes some changes in her own story, making her a Roybel. She still tries to be like her father only to fail due to her trouble in social matters as well as her bad luck but she continues trying. After all, after enough training she'll finally be the charming and witty rogue that she has dreamed of being... Right? Character Personality When first hearing about Laverna, you probably won't hear the best about her. After all, many students have been in misunderstandings with her and have stereotyped her as a troublemaker. A seemingly sweet girl who actually wishes to cause trouble and mayhem especially by robbing others. Despite how likely it seems considering her destiny, that is not Laverna. In summary, Laverna is simply a sweet and extremely socially awkward girl who happens to always be in the worst place and the worst time with a tendency to forget what is her's and what is not. Her dream is just to prove that despite the stereotype of thieves being tricksters, they can also be leaders and heroes like her father was and currently is. When you first meet Laverna, she seems to be a sweet if not extremely nervous and socially inept girl. Laverna is not the best in social situations and often becomes incredibly nervous due to being afraid of embarrassing herself. Because of this, she also has no restraint over herself. She may try her best to be nice and seem cool but may end up blurting out a lot of personal information just as an attempt to sound cool. Either way when it comes to conversation, Laverna prefers to avoid it and instead be in the shadows. Just because Laverna prefers to be in the shadows does not mean she would not help someone in need. She is adamant on trying to prove that even though she's a "thief", she can be a hero like her father. Because of this, she tries to be as kind to everyone as possible even though she usually makes a few mistakes along the way. She usually is good intentioned and always tries to help despite it sometimes damaging her reputation in the process as she accidentally gets into misunderstandings due to her luck. Laverna usually reacts on impulse, rarely thinking things through. This usually gets her into trouble. Due to her big heart, she often leaps headfirst into danger especially when someone is in trouble. She also tends to follow her heart, not having the best common sense. Despite her fear of social interaction, Laverna is extremely brave, willing to go through anything to help others, despite her making her fears very evident. Even when she seems to be on the verge of freaking out, she somehow manages to be calmer then expected in the most dire of situations and tends to display her fear through muttering to herself and continuing to be even more socially awkward. She is one to be willing to admit that she was scared and is quite nonchalant about it, having a humble opinion on herself. When you get closer to Laverna, she reveals how tolerant she is. She is already apologetic enough about her actions even though it was just luck that she got in trouble. Either way she does everything she can to apologize (even though sometimes she tends to botch things up even more) and is hard to get angry. She usually prefers to remain passive and is hard to get angry. Because of this, she not only is acceptable of everyone but also allows people to trick or bully her due to her passive nature. She usually tries to avoid arguments or tricks, usually letting the insults be hurled at her before looking for an escape from the scene. It is extremely hard for her to get mad and instead is just pretty good natured. As friend however, Laverna can be a bit of a motherly worrywart. Due to how many relationships she botched up due to her clumsiness, bad luck, and other qualities of her personality. She cares for her friends a whole much and does tend to worry when her friends get involved in issues with her. If she makes any mistake, she'll reply with a typhoon of apologies. She is also protective of her friends, always thinking of ways to get them out of trouble, following her instincts to get her and her friends out of trouble. Laverna is sensitive and tends to overthink things. She does take insults harshly especially when they deal with her flaws despite her not seeming quite affected by it. She isn't one however to wallow in sadness about her flaws. Instead she is focused on fixing them, tending to get frustrated with herself when she keeps making the same mistakes over again. She is hard on herself, hating failure. She however uses her hatred for failure to motivate herself. She is determined to become a thief like her father. Sadly this determination causes her to overwork herself multiple times. She denies this however out of fear of having her own friends worrying about her despite all the trouble that she believes she causes. Hobbies and Interests TBA Appearance TBA Destiny How Does the Story Go? TBA How Does Laverna Come Into It? View on Destiny TBA Portrayal Voice Actress TBA Live Action Portrayal TBA Quotes TBA Theme Songs TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Four Skillful Brothers